When Love Came Around
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Of course, June knew that Chloe's troubling partying ways would lead her to trouble but marriage to James. How did she find herself in this mess? After a rough night of partying, June and James wake up to find they tied the knot. Not only that but the gossip hounds found they got married and publicized it all over. What will June and James do?
1. 1

_Don't Trust The B- in Apartment 23 Fanfiction_

 _June & James _

_Hello, everyone. So I recently started watching this show and am loving it. I really wish they made June and James a couple. I went looking for some June & James fanfiction and only found one so I decided to write one myself. I hope you guys like it. _

_Summary:_

 _Of course, June knew that Chloe's troubling partying ways would lead her to trouble but marriage to James. How did she find herself in this mess? After a rough night of partying, June and James wake up to find they tied the knot. Not only that but the gossip hounds found they got married and publicized it all over. What will June and James do? Will they stay married or will they divorce? What happens when June finds out she's pregnant with James Van Der Beek's child?_

* * *

 **When Love Came Around**

 _ **Chapter One: Wake Up Call**_

 _ **June's P.O.V-**_

I slowly wake up, the bright light from the window. God, I really need to take it easy next I go out with Chloe and James. Normally, I don't drink a lot or even go out with them but it had been a pretty rough week and James convinced me to go. I even ended up wearing one of Chloe's dresses. My head is pounding. I don't remember much of last night. Just partying and a lot of drinking. I supposed to be the responsible one. I finally open my eyes and notice that I'm not where I'm supposed to be. I'm in someone else's apartment and that there's an arm around me.

"No!" I yell, loudly.

I didn't mean to yell that loud but I did and whoever was asleep next to me woke up and fell off the bed, really hard. Oops, my bad. I wrap the sheet around me, climb out of the bed, and walk over to the other side of the bed where the person fell. I gasp as soon as I see who is laying on the ground. No, god no, this isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Man, it's starting to get hot in here. I start fanning myself with my left hand and that's when I notice it. A diamond ring on my ring finger. No, no, no. Before I pass out, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I look up at the person, his face is filled with concern. I put all my weight on him. I pass out thinking that I may have married James Van Der Beek last night. Oh god, how will Chloe react?

 _ **Few Hours Later-**_

"June. June."

I slowly hear a voice calling my name in a soft, quiet manner. I can also feel them gently rubbing my cheek. I lean into the hand rubbing my cheek, giving a soft moan.

"June, hey, June. Luther!"

I now feel two hands on my cheeks, I place my hands on the person's wrists. The person is now rubbing both my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Hey, June. June, wake up."

I slowly open my eyes and look straight up at James. Everything is coming back to me. Woke up in James' bed, diamond ring on my finger, passing out.

"Hi," James says.

"James," I say.

"How do you feel?"

"I need to go home," I say sitting up and getting off the bed, in search of my clothes.

"June, you need to relax. You just passed out. You should sit down."

"No."

"June Van Der Beek!" James shouts.

I freeze in my place. James just called me June Van Der Beek. Holy crap, does that mean we're married. Curse Chloe for getting me drunk. This is what happens when I get drunk… I get married to someone like James Van Der Beek. Man, I feel like I'm going to pass out again. Maybe I should sit down.

"June. Are you feeling okay?"

"You just called me June Van Der Beek," I whisper.

"I'm sorry. I guess we should talk."

"Yeah," I whisper.

James slowly makes his way towards me. He places his hands on my shoulders and slowly moves the down my arms then takes my hands in his hands.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I. I. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Bathroom is right behind you."

"Thank you."

James releases my hands and I quickly make my way into the bathroom and proceed to empty the contents in my stomach.

 _ **JAMES' P.O.V**_

I listen as June empties her stomach. I sit on the bed and wait for her to finish. I still can't believe I got married. I got drunk married. To June Colburn. June is kind of better than Chloe. This is all Chloe's fault, I mean she did insist on June coming with us. I look at my left hand and stare at the wedding ring resting on my ring finger. I got married. I got married to June Colburn. Sure, we're friends, but us, husband and wife. We can't possibly be husband and wife, we just became friends. I never thought we would be anything more than friends. I wonder what Chloe is going to say when she finds out? God, I really hope known of the paparazzi saw us getting married. That would be a disaster. That's the last thing I want, for June to be tossed into the fire of the press. I don't want her life featured in every magazine. What am I going to do? I have no idea what I'm going to do. Should June and I divorce? Should we stay married? What are we going to do? I have no idea.

I don't know how long I'm sitting, but I hear the bathroom door open and I see June standing in my dress shirt. God, she looks so good in my shirt, I can't take my eyes off of her… Did I just have that thought? I mean she is my wife, but I've never thought about June is that way. I take a deep breath, I know we have talk. We have a lot to talk about, so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Funny, if it wasn't for me, June and I would have never gotten married.


	2. 2

Sorry, it's taken so long to get this chapter up, but here it is.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Twenty-four Hours Earlier_**

 ** _June's P.O.V-_**

 _I sat on my bed, sipping on my sixth cup of wine. Yes, I was drunk, but that didn't matter because I no longer had a job. This has been then the_ fifth _time I've been fired from a job in the past two months. This is not the plan I had for my life. I_ was supposed _to be successful, not here, without a job. Chloe invited me to go out with her and James, but I'm not in a mood to party. I'm not in the mood to do anything. At all. I just want to sit here all night with my many wine bottles and whatever is on the Tv, not that I'm actually watching it. I was too drunk. Or maybe, it was the fact that I was thinking about my nonexistent love life. I haven't had a steady relationship since I moved in with Chloe._

 _That's when James came in. He and I have become closer in the past couple of months. I know he doesn't like it when I spend too much time by myself. In all honestly, recently I have been spending a lot of time by myself. I really didn't think anyone would notice. But I was wrong because James did. He's the only one who's noticed everything. Giving one look at him, even in my drunken state, I can tell he isn't happy._ By the way, _he shuts the door, rather quickly, I know he's really not happy. Now I'm regretting drinking all that wine. I should have known that James would be upset. I watch as James moves from the closed and right over to my bed, he pulls the blanket back and slides in next to me. Without saying anything, he takes the wine glass away from me. He places it on the nightstand then turns back to me…_

 _"June," James says. "What are you doing? I thought we talked about this, I thought you weren't going to drink anymore."_

 _"I never said that," I say, looking down at the blankets. "It's been a rough week. I just needed a few drinks. Is there anything wrong with that?"_

 _"What happened?" James asks._

 _"Nothing," I say, still not looking at James._

 _"June, I thought you could tell me anything especially when you are drunk," James says._

 _"Please stop."_

 _"Come out with us tonight."_

 _"I already told Chloe…"_

 _"Now you're talking to me. I don't want you to spend any time alone. Tell me what's going on."_

 _"James, it's nothing," I say. "I just don't want to go out tonight."_

 _"June, what happened? When I came by this morning, you were fine. Please tell me, what happened."_

 _"Nothing," I whisper. "I've just been…"_

 _"Feeling down?" James asks, moving my hair behind my ear. "You don't have to tell me what's bothering as long as you come out with Chloe and I, alright?"_

 _"Fine, just pick me out something to wear and I'll go with you two," I say._

 _"Good," James says, smiling._

* * *

CURRENT TIME

June's P.O.V.

I was laying on James' bathroom floor, every time I would leave the bathroom I would just end back in here. I finally gave up and chose to stay in here. I feel sick, very sick. And I don't want to move. The only problem was I didn't have any clothes other than the dress and I really don't want to wear that stupid dress. The only thing wrapped around my body is the sheet from James' bed.

"June," James says opening the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just sick," I whisper.

The next thing I know James is in front of me, placing a washcloth on my forehead. He sits in front of me, looking at me with concern.

"Why don't you stay here, I'll take care of you and when you're feeling better we can talk, alright?"

"Alright."


	3. 3

**AN: OMG! It has been so long since I have updated this story. I know you all have been waiting for this update so here it is. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJubB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **James' P.O.V.**_

It's been three weeks since the events that happened that tied June and I together. Ever since that night she has been living here with me. Since I have enough money, she doesn't have to work from job to job anymore. Although for the past three weeks, June hasn't done anything except lay in the bedroom. I know she is not depressed or anything, she is just sick so sick that she leave the bed without getting sick. I have asked her a thousand times to go to the doctor but she refuses, saying that it's just a bug and it will go away soon. Yet, we are going on the third week of her in bed. I can't help but be worried about her. I know these past three weeks have been tough of June with pretty much everything. When we had told Chloe, she had freaked out and pretty much kicked June out, but that didn't matter because I already knew that June was going to be moving into my place. Funny thing is, June and I haven't really talked that much about the whole marriage thing since we found out. I mean it's not that important right now. What's important right now is making sure June gets better. That is my top priority right now, I have even talked to June's mother and if June doesn't get better in the next couple of days, she will be coming up here. If I am being honest, I really hate seeing June like this. I mean what man wants to see his wife as sick as June. Man, I am still getting use to calling June my wife. Although I don't mind calling June my wife. It's nice to have someone around the place and not just Luther. Even though she has been sick, I take pride in knowing that I am the one taking care of her. If I am being honest and admitting everything, I might as well come out and say that I actually love her. From the first second I saw her, I was in love. I have never felt this way about anyone before, it makes June even more special. I can't help but love her. Every time I was with June and Chloe at the same time, the way Chloe would just made me fall in love with June even more. This only makes me realise that I don't want to divorce June. I want to stay married to her forever. God, I want to start a new life, a family with her.

I can hear June yelling my name from our bedroom. I quickly finish everything she needs before making my way into our bedroom. When I walk into the bedroom, I can't help but smile because even she is sick, she still looks beautiful. Her hair in a messy bun is my favorite part, mainly because I'm the one who put her hair up into the messy bun. I did it so she wouldn't get vomit in her hair every time she threw up. That's what is worrying me the most, June constantly throwing up, not keeping enough food in her system. I try to get her to eat just a little so she has food in her system but she either refuses to eat or she throws up what I gave to eat. I place the tray of food on the nightstand on her side. I take the now cold washcloth off of her forehead, carefully and gently wipe the water off of her face. I can't help but let my fingers linger on her cheeks for a moment. I also can't help but bend down and place a kiss on her lips. It is no surprise to me when June kisses back, over the past three weeks we have gotten closer than ever. June has even told me that she feels right at home here which I am glad for, I always want her to feel at home. No matter where she is which I will always hope that she will be here with me. I pull away and carefully sit on the edge of the bed, careful to make her sick.

"How do you feel? I ask.

"Hungry," June smiles. "Really, really hungry. I was thinking that maybe you could order a pizza."

"You want a pizza?" I ask, shocked by what she just said. "You're not feeling sick anymore?"

"No," June smiles. "I no longer feel sick, but I really do want a pizza. Do you think we could get some pizza?"

"Anything you want, babe," I smile.

"Oh, and a pregnancy test," June says.

 _ **June's P.O.V**_

I watch as James' face goes pale. I can't help but laugh. I know, I know I shouldn't laugh, but I mean his face is just so funny not to laugh at it. God, I am a terrible life. That is really not the way I wanted to come out and say that I might be pregnant. I wanted to sight and talk about, not just for it to come out of my mouth like that. I absolutely love James. Whoa, did I just admit that I love James? It is no surprise to me that I love him, he has been my rock ever since we got drunk married ever since Chloe kicked me out. However, right now, I am not going to worry about that. I just have to worry about getting him to come back to me. I already know the easiest way to get him out of his entrance. I lean into him and place my lips over his, as soon as he starts responding to my kiss I pull away from him.

"How about that pregnancy test?" I ask.

"Do you really think that you are pregnant?" James asks, his eyes still closed.

"Do you want me to be pregnant?" I question.

"Yes," James breathes.

Not the answer I was expecting, really not the answer I was expecting out of his mouth.


	4. 4

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the fourth chapter to this story. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks so much for reading! JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **June's P.O.V.**_

I still haven't said anything, I pretty sure that an hour as gone by. Maybe I'm wrong, but I can't get my mind off of what James said. He wants me to be pregnant. He wants me to be pregnant with his baby. I mean I don't mind being pregnant, I have always wanted to start a family, but I never imagined starting a family like this. I mean I don't really mind, my life has never been normal since I came here so why was craziness, oddness going to stop now that I was married to James. Okay, June, you just need to breathe and then you can talk to James about this whole thing. It's going to be okay, everything is going to work out in the end. At least I hope everything works out in the end, I can't be too sure because if I over think something or think it's going to turn out my way, I usually end up very wrong. I don't like to be wrong, ever since I got here everything hasn't turned out my way. Now I am married to James and I think I might be pregnant. Man, thinking that I might be pregnant. It seems impossible, but yet here I am thinking that I might be pregnant. I never thought that I would find a man and start a family. Sure, a lot of guys have come and gone in my life and even sometimes I thought that some of those guys were the one, but usually Chloe or someone else came in the way and that guy would be history. Now I have a chance for a happy, wonderful life and it seems that James wants the same thing. James, I mean I never imagined James like this. The loving, caring husband. I had always thought of James as a best friend, but now that has changed. Yes, that has changed ever since we woke up married, things have changed. If you haven't already guessed that already. I now know a different James, a James that only a few people get to see. I am glad that I have gotten to know this James because I really do love this James. I really do love him, it has only been a few weeks since we have been in a relationship like this but I already know now that I do love him and nothing is going to change that. If I am being really honest with myself, I have never felt this way about any of guys I have dated or even the few that I have been engaged to. It's hard to believe that this is my life now, but I wouldn't change it for a thing. Even though I have been sick these past three weeks, he has been taking care of me and he has been the best husband. You know that I think about it, it wouldn't be that bad if I am pregnant with James' baby. I could actually see it, a little carbon copy of James running around the place, having James wrapped around his finger and maybe even having a daughter too. They could be a nice little family. I smile at the thought about thinking about having a family, especially with James. We could be a family, an actually family. Two little children running around the house, a boy, and a girl. A house, if I am pregnant I don't want our child growing up in this penthouse or this city for that matter. I mean I grew up in a small town in Indiana, it was really nice town. I want the same thing for children. I don't want them to grow up in the city, but I am not the only one who has a say in this. If I really am pregnant, I would want to move but James also has a say in it. It will have a say in everything if I am truly pregnant.

"June," James says, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"No," I say. "I feel perfectly fine. I was just thinking what would happen if I am really pregnant. I guess a lot of things are going to change I am pregnant, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess a lot of things will change if you are pregnant," James says. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I want to move," I blurt out.

"What?" James asks.

"I mean if I am pregnant, I don't want to live here," I explain. "I mean this is a penthouse and I don't want any children that we have to grow up in a place like this. I want them to be able to run into the backyard, to have a backyard to run into. I want to be able to run around the house, not the penthouse."

"You want them to have a normal, free childhood, right?" James questions.

"Yes," I agree.

"You know, June," James starts. "I never got to grow up like you. I have always grown up with the spotlight on me. When I would think about having children, I would always want them to not have to grow up with the spotlight on them. I don't want my children to not be able to go outside or walk down a street because I am famous because they are my children."

"I guess before we get ahead of ourselves, I should take a pregnancy test," I smile.


End file.
